Those Special Little Words
by StarzXAndXMoon
Summary: There are many ways of saying those little words that make the heart flutter. "I came back to you, and you took me in." "It's simple Sora...you're my hero." You know you want to read it. Would you believe it's rated K? -ONESHOT-


**Rightio! Goodness, that sounds weird. Weirder than 'Cool Beans'...Anyhoo, just for the sake of it, I've decided to write a little oneshot about the greatest couple in the Kingdom Hearts series: Sora and Kairi! Do I hear a crowd cheering? SoKai fans perhaps? Or an angry mob demanding to know about when I shall EVER update my other stories...Fear not younglings! I shall update, before the end of the month. Personally I don't think I wrote it as well as I had hoped. But, you readers shall be the judge of that. **

**_Disclaimer: I think you guys can tell what is and what isn't mine. But just as well, I own nothing recognizable to the movie, music and gaming worlds._**

* * *

The pale moon's light shone down on her face, illuminating her smile; the smile that I've grown to adore with every ounce of my body. Her jewel-like eyes shone with such caring and affection and something that I had seen before, but could never recognize. She tied her hair into a knot, carelessly leaving a few cherry red strands out, gracefully framing her pale face. How could I have survived 2 years without seeing this face everyday?

Let me start over.

Today was a very special day; it was our first anniversary. It was exactly one year since Riku and I returned to the islands and the day I finally (and yes I repeat, finally) asked Kairi to be my girl-friend (more like blurt out really). With the brightest smile I had ever seen, she happily said yes and embraced me with such force that she knocked me down, bringing us both down to the sand. Everyone around us laughed, but I didn't care at all; all that mattered was that she finally said yes.

I decided to surprise Kairi by taking her to another island where it was barely touched by civilization, since no one really went there. It was fairly remote, save for a beach and a small dock for the row-boats. This island had some greenery here and there, but that was pretty much it.

I remember coming across the island with Riku one day after we came back. We explored the place, as though to memorize each and every inch of the small isle.

"This is a very quiet place." I mused just as we were about to head back.

"Yeah," Riku nodded, his eyes still staring out into the horizon. I knew very well that whenever he did this, he was thinking, hard. "I wonder if anyone else knows about this place."

"Hmm." Despite its isolation, I liked the island. It was peaceful and serene, and the beach was HUGE!

"I wonder if she'd like this place." I muttered, mostly to myself. I didn't expect an answer though.

"If you bring her here, she'll love it." Riku said.

"Well then it's decided. I'll bring her here for our anniversary." I declared with a wide smile, ideas already formulating in my head. Riku looked at me oddly, but did not ask what I had in mind.

* * *

This surprise was slightly formal, I told her. She looked very bemused and surprised ('Who are you and what have you done with Sora?' she said, in an all too mocking, and yet serious manner), but nonetheless agreed to dress up for the occasion.

She wore an off-the-shoulder aqua dress that fell down to her knees with a matching shawl when I came to pick her up. All I could do was stare; she looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but ask myself what I did to deserve her. Somehow my brain felt otherwise.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I muttered once she was in hearing range and took her in my arms.

Her eyes shone for a moment, and her smile grew. "If you want I could make a list now*****. Although we might be late for this 'surprise' you have planned for me."

I chuckled and took her arm as I led her to the pier under the blissfully peaceful night.

"Wait," She started, looking at the slightly larger boats which could fit two people, and then looking at me. "Are you taking me to the island?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered as I gently led her into the boat, making sure she didn't ruin her dress.

"That was your big surprise?" She cried incredulously as I began rowing. "We always go to that island Sora. You really had me think that you had something planned for me."

"I didn't say **which** island we were going to." I replied slyly with a mischievous grin. Kairi gaped at this piece of information, seemingly shell-shocked.

For only 2 ½ seconds.

"You've been hanging around Riku too much; he's rubbed off on you." She said with a laugh. The laugh that made my heart soar. Imagine just what her touch did to me then. I suddenly stopped rowing for a moment, having remembered something. I took out a blue blindfold from my pocket and advanced towards Kairi, and I wrapped it around her eyes, making it sure it was tight and she couldn't see anything.

"What's with the blindfold?" she asked.

"You'll see." I said.

"I wish I could." She muttered.

* * *

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence. The waves of the sea softly colliding with one another and the smooth humming of my beloved were the only noises that filled the air. If it were not for the fact that I was rowing and kind of had to see where I was going, I would have closed my eyes in content. Soon enough I looked behind my shoulder and there it was; the new island. I rowed all the way to the shore, until I could feel the sandy ground bump against the boat.

"Are we here?" Kairi asked, her hands reaching for the blindfold.

"Don't take it off." I said, but she ignored me and the blindfold was off, revealing violet eyes with a bluish hue stare at the island with apprehension, then shock, and finally, what I hoped was disbelieving admiration.

"Sora..." Kairi uttered, still not taking her eyes of the sight before her. "Did you do all this?"

There were two, yes two, very large canopies at the beach. One of them was above two dining benches and a wooden table, much like those that would be found in the park strewn with an array of dishes filled with all kinds of food. The second canopy was above a large blanket for two people with a few pillows here and there. The entire beach was lit up by torches that stood a safe distance away from the canopies. I walked forward to a CD player that was sitting on a smaller carpet between the two canopies and pressed the 'play' button. The soft notes of the piano that could melt any heart began to fill the air. Her favorite instrument.

I looked back at Kairi, who still looked stunned. A wave of nervousness rushed through me, but I smiled as genuinely as I could.

"Happy Anniversary!"

She still stayed frozen at her spot, not saying a word. I could feel my smile disappear, to be replaced with a concerned and fearful look. _Does she not like it? Was it too much? What's she going to do now?_ All these questions swam through my head, with an answer to those questions, and frankly they didn't make me feel better.

"You know, if you stay like for another 5 minutes, your face will freeze." I said rather lamely. _Idiot!_ A voice yelled in my head. _What was the point of saying that? That has to be the lamest thing you've ever said! What did you think? It'd break her from her trance? It'd make her laugh? _

My train of thought was broken when I heard a sweet laugh. A laugh that sounded like the chimes ringing in the mercy of the wind; KAIRI'S laugh.

I looked over to see Kairi laughing, throwing her head back in laughter.

_It worked?_

A relieved grin broke out as I laughed along with her, simply out of sheer relief.

After what seemed like too long, we stopped laughing and stared at each other.

"Happy Anniversary." I said, walking up to her.

"Happy Anniversary." She said, walking over to me and enveloping me into a tight embrace.

* * *

And that's how it went; we sat down to eat whatever was on the table ("Did you cook it? Should I be eating this?" "KAIRI!"), followed by Sea Salt Ice-Cream à la cooler.

"You know it's strange," Kairi started as she licked her ice-cream (after making me help her clear away everything). "You used to not eat this ice-cream before. When you and Riku came back, suddenly you couldn't get enough of it."

"It is strange." I agreed. I paused "I guess it must have been during my travels; this ice-cream was pretty popular in some worlds and out of some whim, I tried it, and I liked it. I guess that explains my supposed 'obsession' with the ice-cream." In truth, I thought that it might have had something to do with Roxas. He told me that he would have the ice-cream on a regular basis during his time with the Organization. Somehow his fondness for the unusual treat must have affected me.

"May I have this dance, madam?" I asked politely, much like a posh gentleman, offering my hand to her.

"Why of course you may, kind sir." Kairi played along, taking my hand.

Just as I helped her up, one of the piano songs ended, with a velvety smooth one, starting out almost bittersweet.

"'_Bella's Lullaby'_?" Kairi inquired, sounding pleasantly surprised.

I nodded. "I know you like the song a lot. So…" I was interrupted with a pair of lips upon mine. I kissed those lips with a lingering passion that arose in me the moment I rescued her in the Organization's stronghold. Slowly we broke apart. Kairi looked just as dazed as I felt.

"You really know how to surprise a girl." Kairi said dreamily. I only grinned and kissed her forehead. I danced slowly, savoring the moment of this perfect night. The moon shining on her face, illuminating her eyes and her smile, the stray strands of her hair poking out from the knot; I never felt so grateful to have her with me; right now, in this moment, as the piano instrumental echoed in the cool air, adding to this romantic ambiance of the night.

"Why did you do all this?" Kairi asked, looking slightly upset. "There was no need; it must have cost so much to get all this here."

"Not really," I assured her. "We've had those canopies collecting dust in our attic for too long, the blankets, food and music were easy to get. And as for the table set," I motioned to the place where we just enjoyed dinner "I may have dipped into my savings to allow the park keeper to let me use them for the night."

That last remark did not seem to make her feel any better, for she was about to rebut, but I stopped her there.

"But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here, celebrating the day we became a couple, after everything we've been through over the last two years." There was a long pause. We both kept dancing as the music of Carter Burwell played on. I took in a deep breath, and exhaled. And somehow all my past fears and anxieties of the past that concerned the angel in my arms escaped with that exiting breath. I looked into her eyes, always glowing with serenity and wisdom, and something else too; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Everything I've done for you, including this, was just I could make you happy. Today marks a very important day for us; I came back to you, and you took me in, even though I know I hurt you and I made you cry******. I just hope that I can still keep making you happy. Because I wake up everyday, thinking of ways of making you smile, of hearing you laugh with joy. Because there hasn't been one day when I haven't felt this way about you. Because you've given me a second chance, when there were days I felt like I didn't deserve it. Because Kairi…" I leaned in closer, so that our foreheads touched. Her eyes were shining, but not because of the light of the moon.

"Kairi…I love you."

It felt as though time stopped, and we were the only ones breathing and moving. I couldn't hear the music anymore. I could only hear our hearts (which once upon a time lived together for so long), thumping loudly with some sort of anticipation.

I noticed a tear escape my love's baby blues, and out of instinct, my thumb moved up and wiped it away from her ivory cheek. I held her face in my hand, looking at her with all my love, as though I was trying to prove to her I was telling the truth. One gentle hand flew up to hold my face, and Kairi was smiling, despite the tears which wouldn't stop falling. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"There's not been one day I haven't thought about you Sora. You have no idea how depressed I felt without you. Only you could make me smile after a long and depressing day. You made me feel so good about myself; you made me feel beautiful. When you left, I couldn't have felt uglier. And then I saw you again after what felt like an eternity, and suddenly I felt beautiful again. A huge flood of emotions overcame me Sora, and I couldn't stop myself from hugging you, just so I knew that you were there; that it wasn't some dream. Just so my heart wouldn't break. With you, it's like I see colors that haven't been seen******, and it makes everything much more beautiful. **You** make everything much more cheery and wonderful Sora…And you wonder what you've done to have me. It's simple Sora…you're my hero."

By now, we were both crying. My heart was practically overwhelmed with her kind and beautiful words.

"Here are my special little words: I love you too Sora."

Never had my name sounded any sweeter coming from anyone, and never had I felt so relieved. What did I do? I did what came natural; I kissed her. I kissed her with every ounce of love and affection that I've held for her for so long. She kissed back with equal force, and I could feel it. I could feel all those years of love between us come together and hit us full force. This, our love, our devotion for each other, even at the tender age of childhood, has been, and will always our saving grace.

It stayed that way for what felt like forever; a moonlight kiss under the stars that shone brightly with the fire of all lovers. Unfortunately, forever ended, for the lack of air forced us to end the greatest kiss EVER.

I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine. Words were not needed; everything that had to be said was said for now. We walked down to the next canopy with the blankets and pillows and lay together in each other's arms. I grabbed out from under one of the pillows and brought out a familiar piece of fruit. Something that I've wanted to try ever since I first heard of it's legend long ago. Kairi must have felt the same way for she broke out a half of the fruit. We looked at our respective halves of the fruit, and then at each other. Kairi held out her piece of the fruit, and I bit from it, tasting the tangy and juiciness of the fruit, and I did the same with her*****. This way of eating the fruit went on until 2 minutes later, it was all gone.

"I love you Sora." Kairi murmured, kissing me softly.

"I love you too Kairi." I whispered back, kissing her again.

We kissed once more and I could feel her drift of to sleep, but not before she murmured:

"Thank you Sora. For everything." And with that she fell asleep.

I lay back, listening to the waves of the ocean, the next piano instrumental and my girl-friend's slow and steady breathing. Yes, everything felt so good right now. Nothing could ever ruin this perfect part of our destinies, now joined together by the bonds of the Paopu Fruit, and by our hearts and souls.

"Good night, my angel." With that, I fell into a blissful sleep with my love.

* * *

**Well...what did you think? Was it okay? Was it a bit too cheesy? Does anyone mind that I used 'Bella's Lullaby' in this story? Actually, the piano instrumental version of the song was my inspiration for this oneshot and to help me, I kept listening to it over and over again as I wrote it. Honestly, it's SO beautiful! Carter Burwell did a hell of a job!**

***- Those particular parts were from DarthKingdom's "Kingdom Hearts III: Brotherhood of Dark". If you haven't read it, then you should now. Trust me, it's that good. It's jam-packed with action and fluff and Disney and fluff and action...and more action. And the OCs rock! DK, if you're reading this oneshot, then you should be thanking me for advertising your story EVEN further, ha hah. Seriously man, you know you rock. And those particular parts of your story were so adorable that I had to use them. I hope you don't mind. **

****- This is a challenge to all the U2 fans out there (or those who may have heard these U2 songs before). If you can correctly identify where those particular words are from what U2 song, then you'll get something! No, not candy or cookies or Darth Vader or the band U2...seriously. **

**Please do review people! They are much apprecited. If there are any mistakes I might have made in the story, then please let me know, okay? **

**StarzXAndXMoon **


End file.
